creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Box Bundle
Basic Information The Ice Box Bundle is a special gift bundle that could and most likely can again be unlocked by the actions of the whole Creativerse community during Christmas event-times as part of Elfi's Community Toy Drive. This Bundle was one of the rewards for the Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive that came to Creativerse on December 13th 2017 for the first time and lasted until January 10th 2018. It is supposed to return for Christmas 2018. If it should be featured for special occasions other than for the seasonal event Playful will announce this on the official forums. How to obtain Whenever a Creativerse player gives Rescued Toys to an Elfi in exchange for winter-themed rare Recipes and items, these Toys are added to a count. Elfis are NPCs that usually only appear during Christmas event-times, like from December 13th 2017 to January 10th 2018. Rescued Toys could be collected by "hunting" for randomly spawning Holiday Gifts on Snow and Ice as well as completing Trog Trap Events by placing Trog Traps that could be obtained during Christmas event-times. The combined amount of all the delivered Toys on all Creativerse game worlds was and most likely will again be displayed during the Christmas event on a slider that players could and can observe on the main screen of the game before entering a game world, as well as on top of the ingame screen when opening the inventory. Three colorful gift box icons marked and will again mark specific goals for this community campaign - the Ice Box Bundle at 5,000,000, the Merry Music Bundle at 12,000,000 and the Snowball Turret Bundle at 25,000,000 Rescued Toys given to Elfis. These goals have once been reached in 2017/2018 when the Creativerse player community has traded in 5,000,000, then 12,000,000 and at last 25,000,000 Rescued Toys. Whenever one of these goals was (and in the future once again will be) accomplished, the according community reward was (respectively will be) unlocked. This way everyone belonging to the Creativerse player community can do their bit to unlock these special rewards during the Christmas event whenever they trade with an Elfi and hand in Rescued Toys to buy rare Recipes and seasonal items. As soon as a reward bundle has been unlocked (when the red-white striped slider has reached the according gift box icons), it can then be claimed by every Creativerse player by clicking on the respective present icon on the slider either on the main game screen or ingame after opening the inventory. Afterwards, the according bundle can be found in the inventory/bag. During Elfi's Toy Drive 2017 (-January 2018) the rewards consisted of event-exclusive rare Recipes that could not be traded with other players, plus a few examples of these crafted items, several Rescued Toys and also animated Holiday Giftboxes, and were only available until January 10th 2018. How to claim the Ice Box Bundle Ever since the slider has reached 5,000,000 on December 15th 2017, the Ice Box Bundle has been unlocked for all Creativerse players to claim until January 10th 2018. To claim this bundle either during a Christmas event or perhaps for special occasions when the Ice Box Bundle should become available again, you can click on the left (first) gift box icon on the slider either on the main game screen or ingame after opening your inventory. Afterwards you will find the rare Recipe in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default key) and you can claim the bundle with the items in your inventory on one game world of Creativerse. After claiming the bundle by clicking on the icon in the inventory, it will turn into a one-way storage container that looks like a stack of wooden crates. This container can be placed on the ground and can then be activated with right-click or "f" (as the default key) like any other storage container in order to take the items from it. Content of this rare Christmas-themed Bundle The Ice Box Bundle consists of the rare non-tradeable crafting Recipe for Frozen Containers, plus 2 Frozen Containers as crafted items, 100 Rescued Toys and 5 animated Holiday Giftboxes. These boxes will provide you with random content that is very similar to the content of randomly spawning Holiday Gifts. The crafting recipe for the Frozen Container (which is not a storage chest, but a display case similar to Placemats) included in this reward bundle is automatically permanently added to your crafting menu as soon as you claim the bundle. There is no recipe book nor recipe page for the Frozen Container that could be shared with other players. After claiming the bundle, this rare Recipe will be available on all game worlds, even on worlds with the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" enabled. Please note that a relog (exit the game completely, wait a few minutes, then re-enter the game) might become necessary in order to make the recipe show up in your crafting menu if you have claimed the reward bundle ingame. To receive the content of Holiday Giftboxes that you have obtained from the item bundle after claiming it from your inventory, you will have to place the Holiday Giftboxes from your quickbar into the game world. Different from storage containers, these presents will then automatically open after displaying a short animation. As explained above, Rescued Toys are trade items that can be handed to Elfis during Christmas event-times in exchange for rare (tradable) winter-themed Recipes and items. Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Community Unlock